


Mission Success

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [75]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it got Brandt's attention to invite him to a session in the gym and ask how he pulled off that particular maneuver he'd used on Ethan in Dubai—in a manner of speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Success

Jane really didn't know how to get a guy's attention, so she settled for an old standby that never worked quite the right way and rarely worked soon enough. 

Well, it got Brandt's attention to invite him to a session in the gym and ask how he pulled off that particular maneuver he'd used on Ethan in Dubai—in a manner of speaking. He was present. He was looking at her and even grinning over their moves as he laid her flat on the mats, as she slammed him to the ground.

It just wasn't—

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed her.


End file.
